moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hulett The Movie
Captain Hulett The Movie is a 1986 American animated mystery and musical buddy film produced by Michael Shires Pictures, originally released to movie theaters on November 7, 1986 by Michael Shires Pictures. The 27th feature in the Michael Shires Animated Classics, the film was directed by Scott Webb. The main characters are all vegetables and fruitties characters. After the failure of Shires's previous animated feature film The Black Cobwebs this simpler film proved to be a success upon its initial release in 1986. As such, the new senior management of the company were convinced that their animation department was still a viable enterprise and this set the stage for the until Paul and Company he's starting Shires Renaissance in 1988. Voice Cast: *Eddie Murphy as Leonard Hulett/Captain Hulett (speaking voice) *Freddie Murphy as Leonard Hulett/Captain Hulett (singing voice) *Michael Hordern as Mr. Davidson *Alan Oppenheimer as Professor Carrot and King Carrot *Cheech Marin as Fetch the Onion *Susan Sheridan as Robyn Starling the Girl *Jimmy Hibbert as Mr. Starling *Bette Milder as Mrs. Johnson *Robin Williams as Mr. Nine the Storyteller, Space Man, Dumber the Elephant *Jim Cummings as Tomy the Dog, Mr. Cat *Diane Pershing as Princess Alexandra *Peter Cullen as Barth the Hound *Neil Ross as Delivery Service 1 *Michael Bell as Delivery Service 2 *John Stephenson as Dr. Ten *Jerry Nelson as Thing Guard 1 *Dave Goelz as Thing Guard 2 *Richard Hunt as Thing Guard 3 *Steve Whitmire as Thing Guard 4 *Jim Henson as Thing Guard 5 *Frank Oz as Thing Guard 6 Production: *Captain Hulett The Movie was one of the first animated Shires films to introduce new sound effects for regular use, to replace many of their original classic sounds, which would be used occasionally in later Shires films. However, Paul and Company introduced even more new sound effects. The new sound effects were first introduced with Herman and Katnip The Movie, while The Black Cobwebs released a year after the previous film used the classic Shires SFX. This included some sounds such as the then fifty-year-old Castle thunder and the classic Boofy holler. However, the Shires television animation studio continued extensively using the classic Shires sound effects for several years, while the feature animation studio retired the original sound effects. Trivia: *This was the third Shires with live-action and animation since of Herman and Katnip: The Movie (1980) and The Black Cobwebs (1985) Release: *The film was released on November 7, 1986. Category:1986 films Category:1986 Category:English-language films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Rated PG Category:PG Films Category:PG Category:PG-rated Category:Films directed by Scott Webb Category:Films produced by James Phillipson Category:Film scores by Robert Folk Category:Film story by James Rogers Category:Film story by Virgil Geopper Category:Films featuring Eddie Murphy Category:Films featuring Michael Hordern Category:Films featuring Susan Sheridan Category:Films featuring Alan Oppenheimer Category:Films featuring Cheech Marin Category:Films featuring Neil Ross Category:Films featuring Michael Bell Category:Films featuring John Stephenson Category:Films featuring Jim Cummings Category:Films featuring Robin Williams Category:Films featuring Jimmy Hibbert Category:Films featuring Bette Milder Category:Films featuring Diane Pershing Category:Films featuring Jim Henson Category:Films featuring Frank Oz Category:Films featuring Jerry Nelson Category:Films featuring Richard Hunt Category:Films featuring Steve Whitmire Category:Films featuring Dave Goelz Category:Films featuring Peter Cullen Category:Screenplays by Gary Trousdale Category:Screenplays by Kirk Wise Category:Films written by Phil Young Category:Films written by Butch Hartman Category:Films written by Joe Grant Category:Films written by George Get Category:Films written by Peter Alvarado Category:Film story by Robert Taylor Category:Film story by Boyd Kirkland Category:Film story by Glen Lovett Category:Film story by Keith Scoble Category:Film story by Andy Roper Category:Films written by Vance Gerry Category:Screenplay by Gary Trousdale Category:Screenplay by Kirk Wise Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Shires Category:Shires animated films Category:Shires Animation Studios films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures